


One More

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pair, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: Scorpius just wants one more game.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Hugo Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Serpent and Badger Universe





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Hi! so this story takes place in my The Serpent and the Badger universe for anyone confused. You do not have to have read it first, of course. This one shot would have taken place somewhere within my multi chapter fic, "The Serpent and the Badger". It is a short little fic, but I just had the idea and thought it would be cute to write. Hope you enjoy!

"No! Absolutely not!" Hugo protested.

Scorpius frowned, "Why not it's just one more game?"

Hugo sighed, "You've been saying that for about six games."

"I just want to win once."

"You just won right now!"

"You let me win. I know you did. I want to really earn it!" Scorpius said. It was not natural how good Hugo was at Wizard's chess for someone whose face is usually so expressive, it is completely unreadable during a game. It was driving him mad, he needed to win just once. He was usually so good at this game. How could his own mind betray him like this.

"So are you going to continue to hold me hostage then?" Hugo asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "I'm not holding you hostage. Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh, so I'm being ridiculous, am I? So then I can just walk out this door right now and you won't stop me?" Hugo asked.

Scorpius sucked in a breath, "Ofcourse, but where are you going?"

"To the Common Room, I told you I was supposed to meet some people a half hour ago." Hugo said.

"Fine, then go." Scorpius said shortly.

"You know what your problem is? You overthink every move and give yourself away in the process." Hugo said.

"I do not deliberate." Scorpius said with a scoff. He took a normal amount of time contemplating his pieces.

Hugo rose from his seat, picking up his bag. "You don't need to be the best at everything all the time you know."

Scorpius knew that, obviously. There were plenty of things he wasn't the best at flying, Quidditch, or public speaking. His brain has just never let him down that spectacularly before. "I know."

Hugo slung his bag over his arm then walked toward Scorpius. "Alright then. I'll see you later." He bent down towards Scorpius, he rose to meet him halfway. Hugo gave him a peck on the lips and straightened back up. 

"I will figure it out though, mark my words." Scorpius said once Hugo's back was turned. He could hear Hugo chuckle in response.

"Good luck with that then." Hugo called back and he left the room.

If Scorpius didn't know Hugo any better he would have thought he was cheating. He'd find a way to beat him, he knew he would. That is if Hugo ever would want to play with him again.


End file.
